Initial D a side story
by Ren.Mazda
Summary: Featuring a new legend in the streets. Can he make his mark without the others know about his identity? Sometimes they are around us but we don't see them.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Initial D, but Wakahisa Kazuki is mine.

_Itaics: thoughts_

* * *

Prolong

1990, summer

"Everyone we have a new recruit, his name is Wakahisa Kazuki. Said Yuuichi

"He is working part-time, so don't be so harsh on him." "Hey Kazuki-kun I'm Kōichirō Iketani." Another co-worker ran up to Kazuki,

"And I'm Takeuchi Itsuki, but you should refer me as your senior."

"Don't mind him; he is like that because you are the new guy."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Retorted Itsuki. Kazuki eyed weary both of them as they bickered on. The 3rd worker was leaning against the wall staring blankly at the clear blue sky. A small tug of familiarly came to him, but then again he is still nervous. Three hours passed and Kazuki already helped out half a dozen customers.

"Hey Takumi! About we were discussing about earlier. Let's buy an Eighty-Six!"

"I don't want a Eighty-Six." Said the guy named Takumi. _Note to self Itsuki is a very outgoing type of co-worker, steer clear away from him._

"You guys are aiming for an Eighty-Six? You guys have good taste." _Iketani-sempai a well respected co-worker with a good general knowledge of cars_

" Right, Right? You think so too Iketani-sempai!? Hey look, did you hear that, Takumi!!" _I remain stand corrected, 100%_

"I….'m not really familiar with that "Eighty-Six" What make is it? Mazda?" Both Itsuki and Iketani-sempai cringed in surprise._ Takumi has been working in the gas station for how long? And he has no idea what is a Toyota Sprinter Turneo is?_  
"Wanna drink gasoline or something? Offered Iketani holding the gas nozzle very close to Takumi's mouth.

"WORKING AT A GAS STATION AND NOT EVEN KNOWING OF THE EIGHTLY-SIX, you ought to be ashamed of your-self! _He has taken my works right out of my mouth._

"The eighty-six is a Toyota! I just felt a generation gap. I guess it's expected… you guys were still in the early years of elementary school when they had a model change and the nine-two came out." Explained Iketani as Takumi recovers from his "divine punishment".

"Is it that old? Doesn't sound too good… Since we're got an old Toyota car we use for the store too…

"Don't compare it to that! It may be old but the Eighty-Six is special! If I can get an Eighty-Six can I join your team, Iketani-sempai? I've always been looking up to you.. to the Aknia Speed stars…." _A Street racing team?_

"Since its Saturday everyone should be gathering at Mt Akina tonight… Why don't you guys tag along? You can come too Kazuki-kun." Kazuiki who was working nearby.

"Uh…But we don't have any car…"

"I'll give you a lift!"

"IN YOU S13!?" Kazuki looked at the nearby greenish Nissan parked in the garage sporting a few stickers..

"We're going, we're going!! I am going for sure!! _Judging by Takumi's confused face he has no idea what is a Nissan Slivia _

"No thanks Iketani-sempai, but I'm busy tonight."

"Takumi you're coming too right!? Right!? This is a once in-a-lifetime chance! We can meet the members of Akina Speed stars too?! _What a nosy afternoon, but I preferred this way better. _

* * *

_Hours later,_

Kazuki ended his shift as he heard Itsuki shouting again.

"Well we're off, Iketani-sempai!!"

"Ah, I'll pick you up at the bus stop at 8 o'clock." At the same time Kazuki stayed behind not wanting to arrive home on time.

The manager came out for a smoke as he sees the youth leaving and the new recruit clearing a bit of space than turned to Iketani.

"So you like it too. Which mountain are you going to?"

"Boss, Mount Akina is the only place to go driving around here! Since you can get there in 10 minutes. Our team does claim to be the fastest in Mount Akina!

There are plenty of people calling themselves fastest on Akina. When I was still driving activity There was someone all the locals recognized as the fastest on mount Akina…

"Say Boss… you're not going to say "And that was me" or something or something are you? Kazuki would have laughed out loud but eager to listen on.

"No, baka. There really was a legendary driver. And he's still driving Mount Akina actively."

"Still? I know most of the drivers of on Mount Akina and there's nobody that age.

"Well sorry for being so old!"

"Ah…no I didn't mean it mean like that.."

"It's just that he doesn't drive at the same times as guys.. cause nowadays he runs a tofu-shop.

"EEEEH!?"

"He delivers tofu to the hotel at the lake Akina around 4am and such times. The speed when he returns to the base of the mountain with the empty cars is worth seeing, it's really something special. Since it's for business, he has to drive everyday even it it's raining or snowing it's a matter of experience On Mount Akina he knows every little stain on the asphalt. I could bet 10mil, even if you guys drove your new cars all downhill you wouldn't stand a chance against him…. Mount Akina'a fastest is the tofu-vendors Eighty-Six!!." This huge piece of information startled both Iketani and Kazuki.'

"An Eighty-Six…!? Would you really bet 10mil Boss?

"1mil I would really!? 100 K and that's true!"

"Booosss"

* * *

On his way back home he walked slowly taking his time. As he reached a medium sized house, there are two cars on the driveway. One of them is a silver Mazda Efini RX-7 and a black Mercedes W116. Kazuki went inside his house; a maid greeted him at the doorway. Her expression tells him they just ended the argument. Kazuki went up the grand staircase, rounded a corner and knocked on the door.

"Aniki can I come in?" asked Kazuki. On the other side of the door a man in his early 20's allow his younger brother in.

"Kazuki, how's your first day at work?"

"Pleasant, I should say. Where are you going?" asked Kazuki indicating a parked bag for a week long trip.

"Sharp observations Kazuki,

"You are avoiding my question Aniki." Wakahisa Tatsuya sighed dramatically as his younger brother sat on his bed.

I need to get away from here for a while."

"Aniki….."

"No you listen to me Kazuki. It's not your time to leave, even though you need experience.

"Fine I going out today. Can I borrow your car? Asked Kazuki hopefully. Tatsuya raised his eyebrows at the proposal.

"Not even you manage to beat the RedSuns single-handedly forget it. You are not ready for that kind of driving not yet though. You might as well see what otousan wants. He's pretty over the edge today." Than he returned to his work, that signal Kazuki the meeting is over.

* * *

a/n: I know I should update the other story, but I hit a writer's block. So I expect maybe after later on this month. Another subject I'm following the original plot but with my OC.


	2. Chapter 2: Parting of the Past

I don't own Initial, but only Kazuki, Kyouchi and Tatysuya.

* * *

Chapter 1: Parting of the Past

Just a year before

April 1989: Akagi Secondary private school

It's just another day of school, and the air of boredom is so thick you can cut thought with a surgical knife. As one of the top student, role model, and being surrounded by sons and daughters from important political figures in Takashi city. Of course there was a lot of rivalry between each student. Political leaders from opposite parties' sons and daughters would have a 'heated discussion' and most of the time for male students would rather settle that within other means. Famous heirs of hospitals already graduated there and went to Gunma University for there excellent facility of medicine. Big time CEOs of huge companies bragged about there latest development but for the exception of R&D (Research and development) business were kept secret in fear of their ideas being stolen. In the mist of all that there is even a bigger one residing within school grounds. Seto's medical research inc and Wakahsai hospital and tech industry have at least three generation of history. During that time tension fills between the gaps of the two families. So it's nature that there sons and daughters turn on the continuing competition. Being a member of the Wakahsai family the single requirement is either be a doctor or someone that works in the medical field. And that mean many generations of doctors also the most Wakahsai members serves as advisers. Why there isn't any kind of truce anyone ever really knows, but every time it comes to it there is always an incident concerning both families. Anyway enough concerning the past, now onto the present:

Unfotunally the tension of the two families haven't distinguished at all. If not it's business the other option is kid's games. The students who attended Akagi Secondary private school are split into 16 other groups but only two big ones. The teachers and students dubbed 'Heaven's and Dante's Hell' clubs; there is no exception in between. During biology, the teacher drone on and on about the human body; she explain its complexity and function of the human body. Basically it's a mini prep of medical school. Most of the students there are future doctors, nurses, bio-chemist, and other careers that concern high science marks. One student in particular; Seto Kyouchi notices Kazuki looking at the teacher, but there was a far-way look in his eyes. So he decided to act, for the good. Seto glances at his watch trimmed with gold.

"Almost there." he muttered. He stole another glance at sensei; she is still going on with the lesson. Then the minute hand strikes noon, insanity assures. The principal came running in his once clean suit is covered in egg shells; pasta and meat balls; and what seems like tomato sauce.

"Yuka-sensei may I speak to your class?" his voice was coated with annoyance and tight as he fought to keep his temper in check.

"Of course." she answered bewildered by his appearance food covered principal. The class stiffed their laughter as he turned to address the class.

"I simply can't believe the maturity level of this school. Now I ask for the people who are responsible for this act, if you please stand up." No one dare stand up, but by there amusement on their faces. "Seto, do you have anything to do with this?" addressed the principal to the class clown.

"No sir, I was here the whole time." replied Kyouchi which it was true, he and this partner planned that he would suspect because his partner is open to any possibility of every situation.

"Oh very well, I shall leave to the dry cleaners." As the principal leave the classroom, chatter erupt the whole class. Yuka-sensei was about to start the class but the bell ring to signal it's lunch break. As the students of A-1 got up a stretched from their seats, Kazuki got out his laptop at the same time as Kyouchi.

"OI, Wakahsai where did you get that? The seconded handed store?" taunted Kyouchi glancing over Kazuki's side.

"Actually, why yes Seto. Is there a problem?" Everyone begins to stare at their direction in disbelief, but some students caught a satisfying smirk.

"You bet I have problem, and why are you using something that is so old. So what's the problem, running out of money?" The student's shock their heads, those two never gets along with each other. Even the teacher escape the class not wanting to be caught the crossfire that they started. After a few minutes of silence Kazuki said nothing of the matter, he rose from his seat.

"Excuse me; I don't have time for this." That signals the class to be dismissed from lunch. Kazuki walks passed crowds and crowds of students.

"Ah! It's Wakahsai-sama!' gasped a group of girls from the class B-3.

"Same to you." said Kazuki roughly where the source is.

"Hey Kazuki-san!"

"Looking good today Seto-kun."

"OI Kyouchi-sempai! Are you taking the girls for a night out?"

"Wakahsai-kun! We're going to the movies, aren't you coming?" He answered a few questions, by not trying to be rude to his classmates.

When he reached the roof of the school, it was deserted of any life forms. Then the red metal door opens to reveal none other than Kyouchi. "So how's life?" asked his former enemy.

"Not bad, actually it's relaxing at most."

"So you are really going to take over your family business?"

"I don't know, but there isn't much a choice either."

"So it is a yes or no? There is nothing in between the two. You can't split the ocean in two." Kazuki looked at his best friend like he has grown an extra head.

"What?" Kyouchi demanded seeing his companion coughed slightly at the pervious words. "Yes I have logic, thanks to you."

"Well it's not my fault you hang out with me more than your fan club."

"Neither are you, Tatsuya-sempai who is your brother and your own friends that only your friends because of your social states."

"Oi keep the accusation to yourself." joked Kazuki punching his friend lightly on his shoulder. Kyouchi who dodged the blow had Kazuki locked in a headlock.

"Do you yield?"

"No" Surprising Kyouchi, Kazuki used his centre of gravity to move and used his other available knee to strike 'charley horse' at most 3% of his strength. As the result Kyouchi stumbled putting his weight on his other leg. His opponent simply unravels the arm that is attached to his neck. He allowed Kyouchi to recover from the leg cramp. "That's dirty Kazuki-kun. said Kyouchi nursing his cramped muscles. Since when did you learn to play like that?"

"Well if you actually pay attention to biology class, you should know." Kyouchi sighed as the pain dulled as he lean on the railings. His eyes look sadly at Kazuki, who returned a smile to comfort his friend.

"Do you really have to go? It's not the same without you." asked his enemy/friend looking out in the distance. Without word war, and our intelligent conversations." He added remembering their famous rivalry. Both teachers and students considered as a live soap opera drama, only because no one gets hurt.

"Like I said before I don't have a choice, but I tried to visit you if that is what you are subjecting."

"Nah, even you did, our parents will get wind with it."

"True." agreed the young Wakahsai heir.

"So we see each other in Gunma University." he added. Kyouchi chucked lightly at the thought of both of them attending the same university.

"If you study hard." retorted Kazuki. Kyouchi pouted that catches the entire girl's hearts in the Dante's Hell club.

"You got to stop being a kid."

"You got to stop being adult."

"Well I can't stop being an adult." muttered Kazuki loud enough for Kyouchi to hear.

"Well then you can't stop me being a kid. Ah Ha! Logic, I got you there Einstein." exclaimed his childish friend. The bell rang that signals the end of lunch. Kazuki looks down from the roof once more to see a sliver Mercedes-Benz pulled from the front of the school.

"Well I guess that's my ride." said Kazuki offering a hand to Kyouchi to shake.

"I'll see you in one year." he agreed returning the shake.

Kazuki begins to walk towards the stairs; a new life awaits him just the outskirts of Takashi city.

* * *

Sorry about that, you know exams, studying and all that fun stuff. Well I hope you enjoy it. Oh yes if you are thinking about yoai (sorry to all yoai fans), don't becasue they are just friends.

P.S: review please?


	3. Chapter 3: Loyal friend

The usual 'I don't own Initial D' but Wakahsai family and Seto family is mine.

* * *

Chapter 3: New place, newest addition to the family.

* * *

For owning a large company, the head family of the Wakahsais is needed to move around a lot. That meant keeping pace with the other company (mainly Seto). This time they received a source that the 'enemy' is what family members calls them these days, will expand their borders outside Japan. Not only between the two families, but at the same time each other too. All Kazuki knows about his very completive family is at least 6 cousins in the U.K studying there and about 3 other dozens cousins either is administrators of their private hospitals or married and has kids. The list doesn't end there either since many of them are in other countries that are even harder to contact. Most of his uncles or aunts only visit them on family reunions.

He was usually seen sitting on an armchair with a reading material of his interest. His father a kind man, but tends to be stern on many occasions. What Kazuki can describe him as his son, a prefect father. He really wanted to be like his father as long as he can remember. The problem is he can't, no matter how much effort he gave into the school year or how high his report card mark is. Nothing can shake him or unstable him. Forget academic Kazuki used to be in the school's archery team before he was forced to resign. Fumio and his son had a bet a couple years ago. That he can score higher than his son at an archery shootout. If he wins his son had to lay down the bow and arrow; and resign from the team. Or if his son win than he can continue competing with the team.

His mother is especially worried, because both of her sons are now reaching that stage in life. Tatsuya was long overdue, but he was starting college (due to their disappointment) and they only have one car. Why they won't buy one isn't a mystery. Everyone in the family knows that her older brother, Hashimoto Akira, was circuit racer. He was an F1 racer that competed in Germany named "The Green Hell". They say the track is the most dangerous for very high risk of fatal crashes. Her brother managed to survive to the final heat, but then F1 cars are completely vulnerable no matter how many safety barriers added and taking out the bumps off the track. Just a couple of weeks ago, Tatsuya announced that he passed the driver's road test. Her poor husband's temper nearly blew off as they argued on getting a car. Tatsuya didn't enjoyed being driven to college everyday and he doesn't like the car either. As for the father, he didn't approve anything of Tatusya's choice. It's not safe, nor reliable, it hasn't got style, and the list gets longer and longer. The argument had been so long, on some days Tatsuya failed to come home. Beside that note, her younger son hardly gone out the house due because of intense schooling he been maintaining.

"Kazuki, your mother and I will be attending a business trip. Aki-san knows another friend of his to look after you on the weekends. His name is Raphael."

"Is he…foreign?" his son asked peering above his book. Aki-san his father's butler answered instead.

"He is pretty young for this profession, but otherwise very eager to look forward meeting you." Kazuki wanted to protest but is interrupted by another person knocking on the door. One of the maids poked her head out and apologized quickly.

"Gomennasa Wakahsai-sama, please forgive me for interrupting your meeting. Then she did the same thing to the younger master. Kazuki-sama, there is a phone call waiting for you." Fumio nodded in approval as Kazuki excused himself out the room. Out of earshot of his father's sharp hearing, he turned to the maid Keiko.

"Keiko-san..next time just Kazuki-san is fine." begin Kazuki until the maid began to stunner rapidly.

"But, Kazuki-sam…"

"It's alright; please just address me like that because I feel uncomfortable when you say that especially that I'm a kid."

"Hai Kazuki-san."

"Much better than last time, now about that phone call." Keiko quickly answered:

"It's on line 3."

"Thank you Keiko-san." Kazuki watched the maid hurried away shaking his head in disbelief he pick up the phone and pressed line 3.

"Hello Kazuki speaking."

"Hey Kaz-chan! How's going there?" asked a very familiar voice. His body stiffen slightly, a vein in his temple was about to burst at 'that' nickname.

"Fine, what about you Ryo-kun?" he said gritting his teeth together in annoyance.

"Just checking my little angel over there. Is it true that you now lived in a higher estate among the commoners?"

"Yes that's true but I don't see why I get the pleasure of you calling me."

"Ah come on angel I just want to share some news with you." On the opposite line Kazuki didn't answer due to the fact a tri-coloured ball of fur bolting to his direction. Tatsuya who just came from the front door, laughed at the sight of a German shepherd licking the daylights out his younger brother. His raucous laughter signals their parents running to the scene.

"Oh my stars, Tatsuya he is so adorable." giggled Ayano stroking the dog's head who licked her fingers enthusiastically. Behind the dog Kazuki muster all his dignity not to blush crimson at his sobered face. One of the servants who notice quickly grabbed a spare towel to her young master. He thanked her gratefully and proceeds to his room to continue Kyouchi's conversation.

"Sorry about that Ryo-kun, I just got interrupted."

"Well that was odd, anyway about my news. This will be release next week, our company is thinking of sponsor a racing team." Kazuki blinked rapidly, a look of confusion really shown on his face.

"Come again, maybe I'm becoming deaf."

"Nope you heard it right, so about your end. Our advisors too thought it will be a good way to promote our company. So far that is my life story and getting a circuit along with it. Anyways when are you coming to Maebashi?" his voice sounds causal, but there is a hint of hopefulness. Kazuki decided to take a nimble of the bait being offered.

"Every weekend, my parents entrusted a friend to supervise me." Over the phone Kyouichi detected the monotone at that statement.

"More like baby-sitting according to me." laughed his friend but added a serious tone. "I have contact the others; we can arrange a meeting at 4 pm this Sunday."

"Great it's been a long time since we meet with each other. Also Ryo-kun tried to find more connections it might proven useful in the future."

"Don't worry I will." he said solemnly. _He might be a pain in the neck, but he still is a trustworthily friend._ Kazuki laughed at the irony of his friend is also his enemy. He rejoined his family downstairs crowding around the newly adopted dog.

* * *

"So Tatsuya have you got a name for him?" asked Fumio stroking the dog's soft head below the base of its ears.

"Yep I naming him Ryo, I think it suits him." Behind them Kazuki only shock his head. It's going to be more crowded in the house than before.

"Woof" Seeing Kazuki in mists of the family the newly named dog Ryo greeted him with a large tongue on his cheek.

_Why the dog does goes for him rather than his brother? _As if Ryo was reading his mind he flatten his ears and looking at his second master with those hazel pupply eyes.

* * *

**Unknown location, unknown time**

"**Are you sure it's going to work?" asked a man around his thirties, sitting on guard rails smoking a cigarette.**

"**The plan will work! We have been spending too much time revising over and over again." The person speaking emerged under a car, dirt and brake dust smear his scared face. **

* * *

a/n: I hope you enjoyed it as much as i wrote it.

P.S: please read and review!


	4. Chapter 4: With friends like these!

Chapter 4: With friends like these!

* * *

It's nearly 7am and Ayano makes her daily routine by unveiling a black satin piano. She raises her hands on the keyboard and started to warm up her fingers. Upstairs directly under the 'music room' the stoic member of the family stirred. Tatsuya commented that Kazuki could wake up even if a pin dropped across the house. "Sonatina in C major by Clementi." His so called brother also called his a music geek or any form of geek he can think of. He sat up a little straighter letting the music wash over him. It wasn't until her mother reaches the end of the piece that Kazuki decided to come downstairs. She smiles ruthlessly at her son's naturally unkempt hair.

"You're up early as usual Kazuki." she said as Kazuki racked through his hair with a brush.

"Yeah yaugh Kazuki better up and early to start the weekends." _More like meeting my 'contacts' in Tokyo._ Ayano and her son went to the kitchen to see most of the servants making breakfast for the early raisers.

"Wakahsai-chan and Kazuki-sama your breakfast is ready." said Kaita as roll a trolley with a looking delicious breakfast.

"Thank you. So Kazuki what are you planning to do at Maebashi?" Lying through his teeth is an easy feat considering the times he will tell the truth.

"Well I was thinking to walk around and visit Mt Akagi Shine." He lied without blinking his voice steady. Too often times he saw people lying and is caught instantly. To make his plans more durable Tatsuya will be staying in a local hotel in Gunma because of his 'legal' age to leave his parent's care. The servants will be returning to their families, and his parents will be 9324 .910 kms away from Japan, in English it meant Britain. Silence fills the room as Ayano slipped her coffee deep in thought, and Kazuki reading the daily newspaper munching on eggs and beacon. Then what felt like an hour a bed ridden Tatsuya lumbered down the stairs staggering from a deep sleep.

"Morning Tatsuya, are all packed up?"

"Yeah I'm meeting my friends at lunch." her oldest son replied. Turning around he noticed Kazuki didn't say a word since his arrival.

"Morning little brother." Behind the newspaper Kazuki flipped open his cell to see a text message from Ryouichi.

**Necessary minerals are added to our hot spring, all we need is an innkeeper to ruin things up. Meet up at our usual place. **

Still the same Ryouichi always make up cheesy codes that can be easily broken. If German troops used this kind of code then WW2 would have ended 2 week! Then he shut his phone hastily because someone decided to poke a hole through his newspaper.

"Oi I'm talking to you, respect your elders." said Tatsuya to Kazuki. _I will when you deserve it._ But his mouth has its mind of his own.

"Morning Tatsuya how's your morning?" Before Tatsuya noticed his brother is making fun of him, Kazuki laid down his newspaper and fast-walked out the door calling a farewell behind him. Tatsuya continues his breakfast not a slightest clue what his goody-two-shoes brother will do.

* * *

His new caretaker Raphael rolled his belongings to the Benz . While Tatsuya drove off with his new BMW M3, which it took days for Kazuki to persuade his parents buying it. He had to give all the safety features all typed up and handed to his parents with the engine specs to his brother. At first Tatsuya was uneasy about the car, but by reading the numbers he agreed and so did his father. Fortunly his parents agree getting the car as long as he didn't do anything stupid. "Kazuki-san, we are ready to set off." A simple nod was all Raphael needed to open the Benz's door. As the car drove away Raphael gave one glace at his passenger. "So Kazuki-san where to now?"

"The nearest train station please." he said as the driver look at him through his rearview mirror. With his left hand he rolled down the window to let in fresh air. On the opposite traffic a white Mazda savanna and bright yellow Mazda enfinti flashed passed. _I wish I can be as carefree as them._ Truthfully he wished he could do something other than becoming a doctor and sit on the adminstatroe after his father. He wanted to do something useful rather than live off his parent's money. What's even worse his parents persuaded him to get a girl with a 'benefit' for both parties. But he learns a valuable lesson going against fate.

"Raphael-san can I trust you?" He voiced his question carefully but keeping a calculating glaze on his expressions. Raphael remains impassive but managed a small smile.

"It will be my duty and honor sire." Suddenly the car pulled into the curb and Raphael opens the car door.

"Sir we met at your destination."

* * *

Somewhere in Tokyo:

On one of the tables of the café, there sat a brown hair girl with a complexity of features between Asian descendent. Her seat is facing the front window watching people filtered pass. The person sitting beside her is a smug looking Chinese man he is the most relaxed comparing the others. Next to him are two siblings; brother and sister. Both with fair brown hair; natural highlights and sparking green eyes. .Another person at an age around 18-19, with brown hair and grey eyes, slipped his drink impatiently.

"When are they going to show up?" he asked in a thicken accent voice to the girl sitting diagonally from him.

"He will be here just try to be patient for once Kingsley." she said in prefect English.

"Yes Kingsley be patient, you might never know maybe Wakahsahi-kun have an offer." The Chinese adolent grinned sonically as he winked at a certain two young girls sitting a table nearby. The group still waited, Kngsley who have given up watching the window pulls out a book from his bag.

"You carry that with you?" asked one of the twins with a very thick accent. Kingsley was about to answer until he café door open revealing three other customers.

"What kept you?" asked the male twin to three newcomers.


	5. Chapter 5: Scared past

I don't own Initial D, only other characters being mention later in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5: scared past

* * *

"Kazuki-kun, Kyouichi-kun over here!" called out Kingsley peering over the top of the book. The third person his hair dishevel and sticking around in all places.

"You're late, Jayden" Jayden shrugged grabbing the nearest seat.

"Better here than never."

"Then how are you going to explain to Wakahsai-kun?" Kazuki watched them with an impassive stare. Jayden didn't flinch but open his bag and reveal a black laptop.

"I got what you order Kazuki, the latest IBM laptop. I modified myself so you won't be trace so easily.

"Why would Kazuki needed to order that?" asked the girl sitting near the window.

"Julia, my girl you don't know half of this stuff he does. He likes to collect information that either interests him or sort in his brain for later usage." Kazuki said nothing but pass him an order slip that Jayden.

"You know what to do." Kazuki focused his attention to Chinese teen that was munching down on blueberry cheese cake. Yong Fu raised his hand like a high schooler asking his teacher a question during class. Kazuki address him with a simple nod of his head.

"Yong Fu, what do you have for us?" The person in question gave him an easy smile.

"Why is it not a crime to see your best friend?" he said drinking his tea and having one eye on a group of girls who walked by.

"No I'm afraid it isn't. So how's Beijing I heard nothing since Kyouichi babbled about the protest in Tiananmen Square last month." Yong Fu's smile slid off with a frown and grope for his bag.

"I got the tapes, if you are brave enough to see them." He passed him to Kazuki who open his bag and securely put them in a lock container.

"Thanks I send them to Fuji Television. It will show on tonight's news."

"You know Yong Fu I never thought you had it in you." said Kingsley eyeing Kauzki's bag with interest.

"I wanted to ask you something. I think everyone here would agree with me. What are you?"

"He is a human, a Homo Sapien Sapiens." Jayden shock his head.

"No he is another species. I think he is an alien collecting data for his home planet."

"Ah right what about you Carolina and Sebastien?" Kazuki asked the two siblings clasping his hands together in a business-like tone.

"Well we are just thinking of looking around in Tokyo-midtown. You know seeing the Tokyo tower…"

"I thought you were here because to spy on a certain fashion designer?" Carolina scolded at their host and her brother tried fruitless to explain the gawking group of friends.

"Ah don't worry about so what about you Kingsley you been quite chatty today." Kingsley stared at Kazuki coolly.

"Fine I admitted I was wondering about Japan …" Then Jayden cut in mid sentence.

"Yeah more like obsessed, he kept e-mailing me when do we visit Japan."

"Easy guys I don't want to cause a scene here. Wait until we get out in the open."

"Uhm…Kazuki-kun?" asked Julia nervously stirring her spoon in her cup.

"Yes Julia-chan, has beavers take over Canada yet?" _Maybe it's not the right time to tell him. _Thought Julia thinking her friend could not possibly forget today.

Then the room temperature dropped about 3 degrees Kazuki's cheerily mood decline, replaced by a fake smile on his face.

"It's April 4th, and…ah yes now I remember what is today." Its official Kazuki hadn't move on, just putting up a good show. Before Julia could say anything else Yong Fu interrupted her.

"Kazuki-kun, are you supposed to be in Gunma right now?"At this point everyone shared the same look of curiosity. This is probably the reason why he recruit..er..friends with that have a huge curiosity span larger than others, in other words nosy. Jayden's eyes moved from Julia and Kazuki repeatedly.

"So are you and Wakahsai-kun…." Begin Yong fu

"No" said both of them simultaneously. It's a pretty common question that Kazuki and Julia had experienced

"We are **not** dating." replied Julia firmly to the layback Chinese teen. Seeing everyone finishing their drinks he rise from his seat and waved his hand to a nearby waitress.

"Hi can you give me the receipt?" The waitress batted her eyelashes as she bowed.

"Of course, I hope you enjoyed out services for this afternoon." She went to the counter and asked the cashier.

"Leaving already?" asked Kingsley as Kyouchi finished up his drink.

"I guess so, but I see you tonight's dinner." he muttered fishing a few thousand yen out of his wallet. "I have a few businesses to attend to."

"Wait a moment there angel." Kyouichi grinned in satisfaction to see his friend froze to the spot. Now most of the stares from his friends turned into amusement, as expected for Julia she neither laughed nor smile. The next thing Kazuki knows he was dragged outside to a quiet alleyway. As expected of his friends they bombard him with questions, while Yong Fu came up with an explanation.

* * *

"Look Kazuki, I know many people that err…doesn't like the opposite sex. So it's completely okay to..then Julia jumped in.

"No it's you people who got the wrong idea." There was muttering in then group mainly Julia and Yong Fu debating, Carolina and Sebastien joined in and the other two talked about the latest technology. When a discussion is issued a heated argument follows. Soon all of them talked about Kauzki's love interest. Kazuki was torn between amusement and annoyance. After another half an hour, his patience starts to waver, how long are they going to have this heated discussion? People started to gather around the alleyway.

"Guys." Nothing

"Hello? People are staring at you." Still nothing instead the volume increases. Then in a commanding voice he said:

"Would everyone please pay attention to me!" There were two or three of his friends protesting.

"If I hear another word from any of you, it will be the last time you will see your home country." His sudden change of demeanor causes everyone around him to shift back their attention back to him.

"Thank you, you have excellent hearing skills despite the traffic." His voice is dripping with sarcasm.

"We're just curios, Wakahsai-kun. So you don't like boys…"

"Yes I don't, I can assure you Young Fu I prefer girls."

"Then prove it." said Sebastian. Kazuki sighed in resignation closing his eyes for a brief moment.

"Fine I used to have a girlfriend back in high school. Happy?" As usually his friends take no prisoners.

"Not entirely, so who is she? Do you meet with her often?" Julia watched Kazuki being bombard with questions related with his love life. She decided to rescue him then he can make up his story.

"We broke up, because she moved on and well it's hard to contact her." Julia could not help, but smile sadly. He really misses her truly; he had not change since the last time they met. Kyouichi led the group to their hotel they are still recovering from that sudden outburst from Kazuki.

"That must be a touchy subject for him." said Jayden a few minutes later.

"Yeah it must be nasty break up." agreed Kingsley. Julia follows the group noticing Carolina wasn't with them. She sighed inwardly maybe she went with Kazuki still curious about him. She means who isn't, she knows him for a long time which was longer when the others came in. That angry expression, she only saw once and today was just a tiny dose. For certain that was when he and his girlfriend 'broke' up.

* * *

a/n: Sadly my wriiting is faster then typing, or I should have updates yesterday. Soon there will be a new short story and I mean short.

If anyone is wondering:

Carolina & Sebastein are twins and their nationality is French

Jayden is an American

Julia is Canadian and half Japanese decendent

Kingsley is British and German decendent

Lasty Yong Fu he was from Beijing and staying here in Japan until further notice.

P.S R&R pretty please? With a big cherry on top?


	6. Chapter 6: Informant in Tokyo

The usual I don't own Initial D, but all OC's are mine.

* * *

Chapter 6: Informant in Tokyo.

3 years ago,

Julia search far and wide for a certain Japanese boy. She went everywhere would Wakahsai Kazuki will be. A vivid picture of her silent friend, his brown eyes lost its spark, lips forming a straight line. A sense of grief crashed came over her. They were only together for 6 months and already Kazuki lost his innocence. She ran harder passing a few buildings and people stare at her. _Wait maybe he is there…"_ She remembers the first conversation with him at school. Julia moves towards a bus stop waiting impatiently.

"_**So Kazuk-kun, what do you for your spare time?" she asked with curiosity. Kazuki smiles brightly his eyes fill with mirth as he said it. **_

"_**I do target practice. It relaxes me and it's satisfying to see arrows hit the centre ring."**_

Of course he would be at the sport centre. She boards the bus, standing closer to the exit door. How long has he been there? Crowds of people come on and off the bus continuously. Julia got off on the next stop going straight to a wired enclosure, where wired mesh stretches high like a tent. The sounds of a quiver of arrows bounce in and out the recreation centre's walls. There in the middle of the enclosure, stood Kazuki his shooting stand was still as he took aim of the target 15 feet away. Although those arrow tips are not sharp, they still stick out the target like a pin cushion. The whole scene tells her that Kazuki uses brutal strength to fire the arrow. The bystander was about to come in after the arrow fired, but was rooted to the spot. His expression was contorted with rage and anguish. On his lips only came in one question:

"Why? (Fires an arrow missed its mark by 5cm.) Am I that not trustable? (Fires another arrow hits the second inner ring) "Why can't you just tell me, I don't care, but you promised." (He fires the finally arrow, which hits the centre of the target.) Julia choke back a sob threaten to escape seeing her friend lied broken in front of her eyes.

* * *

Julia came back to the sense of the present day. Her first thought of the scene playing in front of her is like from a soap opera. Jayden, Carolina, Sebastein, Young Fu and Kingsley were speechless from there head's outburst. While Kazuki took this opportunity and takes three calming breaths to regain his cool.

"Now, his voice sounds more business-like and chip Seto will be the one giving the tour around Tokyo, since he knows this area better."

"Yes sire." murmured the group as the crowd behind him disperses, they were still shell-shocked.

"Now if you excuse me, I have some business to do." he said more gently his time, he did not need to be dominating it's just too loud for him. He was about to leave the ally way until Kyouichi's voice made him turn.

"Oi don't forget to meet us at the dinner tonight." Kazuki nodded to show his understanding, then within a second he became one of the city's crowds.

"That was scary." said Yong Fu speaking to Kyouichi who smiled nervously.

"Hey where is Carolina?" asked Sebastein pointing at the outline next to him where his sister was moments ago. It was Julia who answered first before the others can talk properly.

"Maybe window shopping?" she offered before going to the direction of Tokyo tower. The person in question Carolina silently follows Kazuki at a safe distance. Kazuki on the other hand stopped next to a Lexus and noticed a small reflection. Then he made a sharp turn on the left to the bank, leading his pursuer straight to Tokyo mid-town. She made quick glances from the shopping window. _Maybe a little peek won't hurt._She thought as Kazuki stopped and admire the break dancers down the streets. As she went closer to the displays, her friend already moved passed the break dancers and went up the streets to the train stations. At the station he made a quick message to Kyouichi and informed him Carolina's position. The train came without delay, a gust of wind blows his hair as he filed behind the yellow line. Within another 30 minutes he arrive the other side of the city, Tokyo bay.

He walks down the streets sometimes pausing to have a good look around. At a book store, he noticed the name 'Hashimoto Akira' on one of the video posters. _**Your ojisan passed away from a car accident.**_He used to believe that since he was a kid, but only just a shy year later he known the truth and so did Tatsuya.

One night when both of his parents went out for dinner, he explore the house more thoroughly if they managed to keep that a secret then there must be more. Otosan's study is filled with books of anything imaginable, but there is only one section of that study he has been called to stay away repeatedly and that is the recent developments of the Wakahsai's research and development. This is updated daily to keep pace with the technological advancements.

He had tried sneaking there but there are camera services 24 hours straight. But he noticed an extra bedroom that has never been used from the past 5 years. He managed to unlock the door with a lock pick just a few days ago. It was a plain room; there is a small desk with an ancient looking computer, rolls and rolls of books being wrapped with plastic wrap, and a huge display case with dust covered trophies and small car figures. His eyes travel to the display case, a very young man around his thirties or forties grinning proudly next to a sporty looking car and a similar looking women around her late thirties. He reckons it was ojisan and okasan 9 years ago and sure enough on the corner on that photo it read: Summer of 1970. Next to frame is a small model of that same car. The words had almost faded away what used to be printed gold; Mazda RX-2.

Next to the bookshop is a humble looking flower shop.

"I want to marry you when we get older." Kazuki turned around to see a young girl with cute pig-tails and a boy with an expression of holding that promise. Both of them are in kindergarten by the looks of their backpacks. He turned away shaking his head in exasperation. _Promises are meant to be broken._ Inside the shop there sweet scent of fragrance of flowers, over hanging flower bushes of roses, mixed flowers, evergreen and cascading. A woman wearing a flowery apron to match the scenery bent over to some pots and watered them with a watering can.

"Hello how may I help you?" she asked without looking at Kazuki.

"Can I have one red rose please?" he asked pointing to a basket of red roses. She put down the watering can and takes out a single red rose from the counter.

"Would you want me to wrap this for you?" she asked giving him a meaningful wink.

"No thanks, but you can do me a favor of healing your cuts on your hands." he replied charming the women easily. The women blush hearing those words coming from a young stranger, a handsome one too.

"That will be 2,602.42 yen." Kazuki didn't flinch at the price, he buys one every year. The owner of the shop bowed him out the shop. He walked for at least another 15 minutes to pass the time he started snapped off most the thorns on the rose's stem. His hands formed cuts and they started to bleed. By the time he can smell the sea water he managed to get a thorness rose. From there he went to another location this time right underneath Bayshore Route. He passed a white support van with a RedSun's decal. Instead of going through the front door, he went to the back door.

"Shiroyama-san? It's Hashimoto."

* * *

Next chapter; when temptations is at it's fullest.

P.S: Pls R&R


	7. Chapter 7: Temptation

I don't own Initial D, but the OC's are mine.

* * *

Chapter 7: Temptation

On the last leg of the journey he takes a Swiss army knife, with a sharp pair scissors he snapped off 3cm of the stem and lowered it genitally down the ocean water.

"Happy early birthday Theresa."

* * *

At the black door of the garage he takes out a pair of keys, and turns the door handle. Matsumoto

Shuichi, personal mechanic to Takahashi Ryosuke himself came to Tokyo to pick up some parts.

"Excuse me, when are the RX-7 parts coming in?" he asked the man behind the counter. The man checks his inventory list.

"Uhm…At least three weeks to get them shipped in, unless my co-worker pulls some strings. I'm sorry for the inconvenient Matsumoto-san." Then he heard the familiar clunking sounds of keys hitting each other and the unmistaken able sound of very quiet breathing.

"Ah you're in luck, he just came back." Kazuki fixed his hair nervously which is actually a long black wig that reaches below the ear lop and bangs messy and the hair line distorted. He didn't need to change much about his attire, but as a finishing touch he added brown hazel colour contacts. Before coming to the front he relaxed his tensed composure and managed a fox like smile. _Okay you are not a Wakahsai anymore. Just a regular worker that hardy appears you are a Hashimoto so act like one._

"The man of the moment, Hashimoto-kun you're just in time to meet a regular customer!"

"Evening to you too Junya-san. Then he bowed to Matsumoto. It's an honor to meet you." _Too formal, waaaay to formal for a regular person ._Except Matsumoto who seems to think now there is more people at that age is polit. The customer scans the newcomer from head to foot, and then looks straight in the eye. They were flat, a void without emotions. His major pet peeve is that smile, he seen Ryosuke had hundreds of times it's one of those I-know-something-that-you-don't. His whole appearance screams working behind the scenes and is the one who pulls strings.

"Would next week do then? I call my contacts to have the parts be ready for next week."

"Thank you, than I see you in next week." said Matsumoto bowing slightly. Both men watched the Mazda Bango drove away and Junya was the first one to relax.

"Whew that was close, if I lose that customer I would had been toasted. Speaking of which…" said Junya giving one of those famous headlocks that are used to discipline cocky kids. "You are losing your touch Wahahsai-kun." Kazuki glared at him.

"Fine next time I won't bother." He said moving towards the front door determine to make his point.

"Whoa wait Kazuki-kun; I was just kidding sit down." Rolling his eyes he turned his heel and seated down on of the chairs he indicated. "So uhm….I was thinking about..You should try something different, something that is not in your field of expertise."

"No, what part of n-o you don't understand. I have no interest in anything about cars, none, zero. Try asking Seto, he has more interest than me. And don't even think about trying making deals with me." he added seeing Junya pleading look.

"Come on Kazuki, why do you think we help you fake your identity. To help with your uneasiness towards activities that you feel uncomfortable doing as your parents are there. Do you think they can recognize you as a motorsport racer?" The youngster didn't say anything, it was true. He didn't tell about his parents about these great connections he have. The only person that they know is Julia, because she was an ESL teacher in Canada and her mother recommends learning English from her.

"No" he said with finality and exasperation they will never expected that their lovely and perfect heir will do something that will blacken the family name. _Heir_ he thought then again his brother is a disappointment to his father. _Would I be willing to take over our family business?_

"See you get the point, which is why I and the others designed your 'other' self. Kazuki snorted quietly.

"Fine say it say alter ego as if I care."

"Come on admitted it, you **like **to be called a Hashimoto."

"Do you really want this business to go bankrupt?" he asked threateningly. Sometimes he just lost his temper easily outside his so called 'boundaries'.

"You know you are probably the few people that will do well almost anything. So does the name of Takahashi ring any bells?" The youth rolls his eyes again. Who doesn't know about the heirs of the Takahashi clinic?

"Of course that is the name that revolves around me. Especially the subject of my academic marks." For the sake the sincere topic he imitated his father's deep voice.

"Oh yes I heard Takahashi-kun got nearly perfect in University and what was your average again Kazuki?" Then he dropped the act staring at the floor.

"If there is some ways to get them stop saying that or beating Takahashi-san I can't ever get a good night's rest."

"You mean beating at their game?" It seem like being rich is all it cut up to be.

"So far there is nothing that I can do that they can't." The mechanic leaned back to his seat pondering.

"So how's Tatsuya these days? I had heard almost zero about him." He noticed a change of behavior today. He was usually cool, collect, and easygoing, but now he's snappish, easy to lash out and stressful. Even Junya is no genius to understand another genius. Something happened, not recently back in the past and it's slowly eating him.

"He's fine, doing well as always." Kazuki answered with a bored tone. What he is release from stress and that is why Junya needed to get Kazuki interested in cars, if he can push a little maybe motorsport. If there is anything he can do to help this is the time, but he is going to regret what it will takes to get him there.

Junya crosses his fingers behind his back as he said these magical words that will be the death of him.

"Look Wakahsai-kun I do anything you ask for me." **That **really got his attention; his reaction is like a fox that just scented a fine delicacy of a rabbit. Many people who just meet him think him is easygoing, tolerable, and smart; but unfortunately he has another side of him that he only reveals to those who know him too well.

"So did I hear that correctly Junya-san? You would do…anything that I ask?" Yep he is downright scary.

* * *

a/n: Sorry for the very short chapter, let say I'm distracted by something interesting on the Internet. I mean really are all game developers are crazy? Here try typing Takahashi Ryosuke typing game. That is something to laugh about.


	8. Chapter 8:Forbidden, it's the law!

The usual, I don't own Initial D only the OC's.

* * *

Chapter 8: Forbidden, it's the law!

Junya and Kazuki went out the shop to the back room. They closed the shop for a break, while Junya will show his prides and joys. Behind the shop is huge warehouse storage.

"Wait Junya-san is you sure it's a good idea to trust someone like me something of yours to me?"

"Nope, I'm not so sure, but you do help me a lot so considered an exchange of all the work you done for me." The older man took out a ring of keys, in the low lighting he managed to make out the one for this lock. Within a few minutes in the cool summer air, Junya got the wide doors open. It was dark, but Kazuki could see a faint outline of the car in the darkness. Seconds later light hits its muscular fender. It looks magnificent even Kazuki himself admitted he prefers 'clean' cars rather than the fancy aero parts. The colour of the car is a plain pitch black; the appearance of the car can be only being described as aggressiveness. Each four tires sported with 3 spoke 18-inch alloy wheels, side skirts that make the car appear lower to the ground. A dominating big month design at the front, carbon fiber hood with two huge indents to keep the huge engine cool, and a with the same materials a high set G-wing. The beauty of each single detail already captured him. If he looks closer to wheels, brakes with the size of dinner plates, and hard sport suspension ready to be tackle the apex.

"You really put time and effort into all of this." whistled the youth popping open the hood of the car. Junya was feeling giddy as he held the key to Kazuki's face. This was gone, snatched by the person in front of him.

"Which make is it?" Junya gave a wide smile that reached his ears.

"That Hashimoto-kun is the newest Nissan Skyline GT-R.

He was quick to move to the interior of the car to see a bare and stripped interior there is neither passenger nor back seats. The only seat available is the driver's seat which is a bucket seat, the ones that is hard to get out without assistance. Then a foreign thought crosses his mind that is to hear what it sounds like. Deciding to get the kid out of his misery, Junya held the duplicates of the car keys and started the car's enormous engine. Both men and youth's blood stir just to hear that sound, Junya close his eyes and savors it. It's like every nerve of his body sends 'messages' like an electricity shock coursing through his veins. Then a menacing growl came out of the exhaust as Kazuki reeves the accelerator. He had a frown on his face, it might look good and sounds good but it just didn't feel right.

"What's the matter Wakahsai-kun, still didn't like it?" the older man asked seeing that look on his face.

"No it's just that it doesn't feel right to drive this car. I need something that is soothing, but aggressive at the same time." Now it's Junya to frown at bit.

"Hmm…Tricky customer, but that isn't the problem we find the right car soon. So is there anything that catches your interests?" The youth ponders thinking about almost he knows about cars which it was very limited. Only one car came to mind, and it's quite a good looker.

"Well..er…how about a Mazda RX-2?" He turned to see Junya laughing silently, holding his stomach in the processes."

"Wha…What? Are you sure Wakahsai-kun? That…ancie ..I mean interesting pick. An 20-year-old car? Where did you even hear of it?"

"I seen my Ojisan owning one before, I wonder where has it gone?" he added thoughtfully he read about it being a classic like that Toyota lightweight sport car. When Junya got his seriousness back then beckon Kazuki to another corner.

"Okay how about this one. It's not bad for beginners." The light hits the black and white body, the aerodynamics are slightly 10 years old. Retro Square back lights, and pop up head lights. There is nothing significant on neither the exterior nor the interior. Kazuki was anxious to see the engine, but as he pop opens the hood, instead of the front it was in the back.

"It's a mid-ship explains Junya seeing the confusion on his face. Basically the engine is actually at the back giving more traction at the rear wheels."

So how far can you tune this one?" asked Kazuki looking through the windows with some difficulty, because they were tinted.

"You can tune it to a turbo, but speed wise it's not so good in some courses." What he meant Uphill races, but it's not like he would be interested in something as illegal as that. By just looking at the small engine, the youth doesn't need numbers to guess.

"Oh is that only a 2.0 liter?"

"Yep Toyota that a habit of making crazy economic and practical cars. That is just not good enough for high speed races."

"So is there anything else?" he asked scanning the whole warehouse, seeing a car covered with a black cloth. Junya too noticed it, and walk towards the conceded car.

"This one is a Mitsubishi Starion, it's a turbo-charged four cylinder. One of cars made for GT class that was made into productions in the 1982."

"Why have you given me a lengthy explanation comparing the other two?" Ah he has fast moving gears in his head. They did the same produces as the GT-R, but this time he half smiles.

"It's getting there, maybe because I like the looks." Junya crosses his arms, staring at vacated spot in the warehouse. Sometimes he hated to pair a car and the driver, but it's more effective than learning a car you don't feel right. _What car also has those similar looks? _Triangular back window, pop-up headlights, something that is light, maneuverable and can tune to the max for emergencies.

* * *

The old red Starion parked next to an old fashion restaurant.

"Uhm… are you sure we are in the right place?" Junya checks the address again.

"Yes we are, and I know Tokyo the best." _Great it's got to be Seto who organized this. _

"Thanks Junya-san." He said polity as he can, seeing his expression of amusement.

"Then I see you next weekend!" As the Starion drove away leaving Kazuki outside the entrance of the restaurant, there isn't much of a choice but to come inside. His vision is clouded by steam and smoke. Then a hostess who stands next to the register bows low as the door behind Kazuki closes.

"Welcome, how may I help you?" He was about to open his month to speak, but then the most annoying voice floated over the sizzling sounds of meat.

"Ah no need to greet him Aio-san, he is here with us." Seto was about to get some drinks from the bartender, until he sees his 'best' friend. Kazuki allowed himself to be dragged, but his eyes caught a brand of silver on the hostess ring finger. Kyouichi detected some look of envy, not at the hostess but at a simple ring.

"Why are you so late these days?" His companion shrugged still has that blank look.

"Maybe because I'm a busy person." he answered. The sitting positions are the same as the café, but both Carolina and Julia at either side of him.

"Okay who wants Yakiniku!"

"Oh yeah that is what I am talking about." shouted Young Fu punching the air with his chop-sticks. Simliar responses came from either side of the table.

"Then I order some Soma." His voice is low, but still loud enough for Kyouichi to hear.

"Uhm..Wakahashi-kun, what part you don't get, that you **can **order whatever you wanted." The host didn't answer right away, he simply got up and cross to the door.

"I will be back within a few minutes." Kyouichi seeing Kazuki leaves his seat, lean over to Young Fu and whisper a few words. Carolina and Julia watched them suspiciously. Those two always find mischief anywhere they go, especially near Kazuki. _What a strange occurrence. _She thought dully, keeping a watchful eye on Young Fu. The Chinese man the bravest and the most confident in the group, got up and lean awfully close to Kazuki's green tea. Carefully not to upset the table, he pours something red and powdery in the cup. Kyouichi stifled his giggles as he spies an incoming figure towards them with a tray of drinks.

"Really guys? We are not eight years old and play nasty tricks on each other."

"Who plays tricks?" asked Kazuki handing out drinks for everybody. He sat down; his throat feels kind of dry from the warm weather in Tokyo. Everyone's eyes were on that single china cup filled with green tea; spiked with hot pepper powder. Which he Kazuki picks it up and drinks all of its contents.

* * *

a/n: I hoped you enjoyed it! ^_^


	9. Chapter 9: A tamed fox Or a wild dog?

The usual I don't own Initial D, only the OC's

* * *

There is an optical illusion about every person we meet-**Ralph Waldo Emerson**

* * *

Chapter 9: A tamed fox? Or a wild dog?

Julia couldn't take it anymore, just sitting there like a bystander isn't going to cut it. When was she was ready to say something it's already too late. Kazuki drained the cup he did not look one bit annoyed like last time. Jayden was wide eyed seeing Kazuki drank the host sauce spiked tea without any reaction. Feeling everyone's eyes on him, he breaks the silence.

"So what's going on? Is the sky falling?" That seem to break the tension, Carolina and Julia struck a conversation with Kazuki.

"So Kazuki-kun you said you had a girl friend, unlike those boys over there." She added throwing a dirty look at Jayden and Young Fu who seems to be in deep conversation.

"Uhm… Yeah" he said unflinchingly at the French girl.

"So who is this lucky girl?" Kazuki gave a fleeting glance at Julia readied his expression of helping him. Really he can make up stories about his wanderings, but not relationships. Suddenly before Julia opens her mouth Jayden asked first.  
"So Wakahashi-kun how's the tea?" his voice is steady, but hint of concern behind it.

"Not bad but I especially liked that spicy aftertaste." Kingsley raised one of his eyebrows and Young Fu looked kind of eager to try.

"By the way Kazuki-kun, before we are interrupted by those _idiots_, can't you at least smooth a damsel in distress?" Then thank the gods Julia answered for him.

"Oh she and Kazuki-kun broke up years ago."

"Excuse me ladies, I believe I needed to fetch something good for us to drink." As Kazuki disappeared out of sight a waitress already served plates and plates of raw meat; and the grill is all warmed up. A humble dish of Somen placed next to a sizzling meat on the grill look strange and left out. Without a slight hesitation they sprinted into action. Kingsley added more sat into the Miso soup, to everyone's disgust Kyouichi added salt to Kazuki's water, and Young Fu evil as always added small undetectable chunks of Wasabi. Sebastein checks around the bar so causally, casting a few girls closed by bushed in hysterics. Kazuki came back with a tray of iced cold drinks.

"If I remember correctly, Julia wants an iced coffee, Carolina a strawberry milkshake, Sebastein wants a glass iced tea from Nestle and the rest wants pop with ice." Murmurs of thanks was recited a couple of times as Kazuki passed out glasses. The smell of juicy meat attacks Kazuki's senses as he lifted the bowel of 'salty' Miso soup.

"Say Wakahasi-kun aren't you suppose to start class next week?" asked Kyouichi dipping the cow tongue into the salt.

"Yeah I'm starting prep class for University next year." he answered finishing his first bowel of Soman. _Maybe he is pretending, I didn't that much of salt._

The dinner broke itself around 8pm, knowing the next day is his first day at school he leaved half an hour early to catch the train. He nearly sprinted to the platform to see the time arrival, only fifteen minutes to spare. The train ride itself is very jittery, many late over timers doze off at the seats or their heads keep snapping up and down in effort to keep awake. Kazuki kept both his mind and body busy. Getting rid kinks or trying hard to think what he learned during last month class kept him awake. He fumbles the emerald green ring, which sparks brightly in the dim train lights. 'I glad back then I spend my entire allowance for this.' If god allowed him, he would have laughed at his native past. _Really who would have thought fate is a cruel lady._ Another stop and a group of drunken men toppled in the train compartment. One of them who look unsteady on his feet stumbles to his direction. The ring slipped from his grasped and disappeared to the far end of the compartment. _Great just brilliant. _Aporting cautiously towards where the ring have slide, went down to his hands and knees and grope in the darkness.

Not so far from him, a girl around 17 staring out the window but at the same time kept a wary eye at the drunken group. Can never be too careful, she continues to stare out the window. "Excuse me have you seen a ring with a fake stone?" asked a calm teen. The man in question shrugged. Emi could almost sense the desperation in his expression. _What's so special about a fake ring?_ Emi squints on the dark floor. Then the train stopped the light emitting from the station platform reveals a bright green spark just under the train seat. _What do we have here? _She bent down and picked up the ring off the dirty ground.

"Excuse me, sorry to bother you but by any chance do you see a ring with a fake stone on it?" Emi looked up to see that same teen from the far end of the compartment.

"Yes, is this the one you are looking for?" she asked holding the ring up to the light. A single flash of vivid green met the teen's eyes. He immediately recognized it.

"I believe so; pray tell where did you find it?" His action is so carefully co-ordinate, he must be wary of strangers too.

"Just there under the seat, but I have a question why is it important to you if it's a fake?" Emi was more than just curious; she was suspioscus by the teen's actions. In Tokyo it's far too frequent to have delinquents running around stealing anything they can find. The teen looked a bit annoyed. _Since when my life is questioned by a complete stranger?_ But his month didn't say what he thought.

"Actually it isn't a fake; it's a momentum from a decreased friend. Who helped me through the tough times in my life. Not only has that my finger prints on it also it had our symbol on engraved. " Emi thrust back the ring to him. _What a story! But he sound serious and there is no way he can make up a believable story unless he a mastermind. _

"Thanks you have no idea what it mean to me." He slipped the ring through the chain and places it around his neck. Emi watched the ring disappeared; maybe she had done the right thing. The train slowed down to Kyoto station Emi braced herself as the train stopped completely.

"Wait he couldn't stopped himself blurting out the question that was in his mind. I didn't catch your name." Emi turned at the platform

"It's …

Dream end

* * *

Conscience was a huge habit of his. Any sudden movement or a sound could easily wake him up. He opened his eyes then shut them again. The light was blinding him, he can't even get a single glance surroundings. Exhaustion claims him again as he return to the dream world.

_The sky is blue aside from a few stray clouds, he and a boy slightly than he is started to play soccer. "Aniki shoot a little higher I can catch it." _

"_If you say so Kazuki-kun." The faceless aniki kicked the ball with all the strength of a 7 year old can muster. The ball soaring above the 5 year old and flew right to another boy reading a book. Kazuki yelped as the ball passed the boy's head and hit the book instead. _

"_Nice aim aniki." said Kauzki in an awed voice. On the other side of the spectrum the faceless aniki gasped and ran to the boy whom stays where he is. _

"_Sorry about that did you get hurt?" The boy shock his head, his hair is shimmering black and slightly pale skin._

"_Nope I just lost my page and…" Before he can finish his sentence, another yet similar boy can running to the older boy's side. Kazuki can tell they are brothers, but the younger one had a lighter shade then his older brother and his skin had a slightly darker tone then him. _

"_Did these guys gave you trouble aniki." asked the boy around Kazuki's age maybe a year older than him _

"_No it's alright Keisuke. I just lost my page."_

"_Say you don't look familiar, are you new around here." Asked the Keisuke his curiosity getting the better than him. Kazuki through bold around adults, but stumble across two new people his self-confidence was shattered. He hid behind his brother who has a much more out-going personality. _

"_Hi I'm Tatsuya, and this is Kazuki my Otouto."_

"_How ironic, I'm too the oldest and have a brother. I'm Ryosuke and this is Keisuke."_

_Dream end_

* * *

Kazuki finally wakes up after have another deep sleep. It's dust in where ever he is. The nearby breathing assists gave him a clue to where he is. Then the door slide open to reveal:

"Kazuki-kun finally you are awake. That's great I can inform the gang that you are out of your coma." _Wait what?_

"Julia-chan? Is that you?" he rasped out. His trachea is unbelievably dry. He started to find any liquid that can relief his thirst. Then suddenly she started punching weakly at the covers.

".." she said emphasizing every word with each punch.

"What happen?" he managed to say before a coughing fit took over.

"What happen? She exclaimed who told you to race on the Wangan at a newly modified car that hasn't been tested yet."

"About bloody time you woke up Kazuki." said a youth with a thick accent.

"How long had I been out?" he asked ignoring the strange youth.

"About three weeks, we thought you could have been longer."

"Okay I have one more question…." But then he was interrupted by three other people who happen to barge in with a doctor.

"Please one visitor at a time." A nurse came out of nowhere and starts to usher the visitors out. Julia gave the doctor one meaningful glance before waiting out the door.

"Hello Kazuki-kun, I'm Tatsuya-sensei and currently you are at the hospital in Tokyo. Kazuki inwardly gulped. _I'm in so much trouble. _You had a high speed crash at Shuto expressway, suffered sustainable injuries including three broken ribs, mild concussion, fracture your femur, a major whiplash, a break at your left radius and several sutures in your lumbar; abdomen, above your scapular and this close to be quadriplegia. I must say either lady luck favors you or very skillful to maneuver your car well. Any questions?"

"No thank you sensei." he responded when he couldn't find any words to describe his confusion now.

"Good. And his glaze softens a bit. Actually one of the intern's requests to see you, do you mind?"

"No not at all." Tatsuya-sensei stood up and beckons one of the youth wearing a lab coat. This also signals for the other to file in. Before they can say a word he asked Julia something that forze the group.

"Julia-chan who are they?"

* * *

_a/n: Sorry about that had nice, long vacation. I went to the doctor's recently and nope I'm not dead yet. I just had another idea and I just wasted another 20 pages of line paper again. Hope you enjoy it! _

_P.S As a fan of Initial D Happy New Year! May you prosper this year!_


	10. Chapter 10: The forked road

Disclaimer: I don't own Initial D, but Wakahashi, Seto, and Kazuki's 'contacts' are mine.

For those who are confused, the pervious chapter is a little glimpse of what's going to happen. Another thing Kazuki's relations with Tatsuya is slightly different from the 'Prologue' is different. Sorry for the confusion.

* * *

Chapter 10: the forked road

He arrived home to see Aki-san greeting him at the door a bit too anxiously. Not even ten seconds later he takes off to base. The youngest Wakahsai shrugged. It doesn't matter whether or not Aki-san pays any attention to him, but still unsettling. Most of the maids returned to the kitchen to prepare dinner, he meant **all** of them. As he just about makes his way to the dining room, sounds of tires grinds up the driveway stop him. That only meant his father is home very early. At the right moment Tatsuya came out of the kitchen with a cup of juice. His father a medium size built man closed the front door with a flourish. Today he wears grey slacks, black bottoms and holds a leather brief case; and a yellow brown document folder. Beside the stoic expression, he still feels uneasy and he is right.

"Tatsuya in my study, we have a few things to discuss. His tone is light and causal, but the atmosphere thicken. You too Kazuki, in my study **now**." Tatsuya rolls his eyes but Kazuki dutifully follows his father. His father's is where Kazuki liked to explore the most; it's where he wanted to study. The walls were painted grey ivory, the bookshelves are white making a huge contrast to a onyx fireplace. Fumio gestured his sons to sit, Kazuki was the first one to sit, but he didn't relax on it either. Tatsuya for some reason chose to remain standing. Seeing Tatsuya still standing his high levels of high EI allows him to remain calm.

"Please Tatsuya, sit." The older Wakahsai brother sat, but refused to relax either. He turns to Kazuki first with stern expression. "So Kazuki have you send your application to the university yet?"

"Yes they just send a confirmation letter today." He said looking straight into his father's eyes. His father nodded, not letting any positive emotion escaping his stoic visage. The other way to keep his sons motivated is to give less feedback as much as possible. As he moved his glaze to his other charge, he saw a flicker of disappointment on his younger's son's face. But it was gone before he can confirm it.

"Tatsuya there have been whispers about you doing something …I'm not morally impressed. He waited for his older son to speak, but seeing he is not going talk continues.. Frankly you should hear what others think of you at the hospital." He paused breathing quite calmly, but his sons have thought otherwise than his emotions and body language. It takes a while to get use to it, but they managed it. Fumio is beyond just angry, no he just **very **disappointed. Finally Tatsuya speaks but it didn't help the mood.

"Oh really Otousan? His voice was dripping with sarcasm. I thought you were already not impressed with me since I enroll into college rather than a University rather like your **other** son." Kazuki could literally feel anger vibrating in this very room. Why oh why he had to put up to this? A peculiar feeling his gut, saying this discussion's outcome is not pretty. He hopes his sixth sense is wrong. Fumio stands up at the same time Tatsuya too stands at the same height as his father. His father's face tuned slightly red, if they have blood pressure monitor, his will be of the charts.

"I understand you wanted to have the perfect family. So do you believe that **Wakahsai-kun** is the perfect son?" Fumio wasted no time to answer.

"Yes I do think Kazuki is the perfect son." Tatsuya sent a death glare at his younger brother who refused to look in his eyes. He had done everything perfect, just so he can get to Medical school and join a team of researchers for his own drives. It has nothing to do with fame, riches nor glory. But his father thought he done it for 'good of family tradition'. Automatically he has been single out to be an heir as chairmen of his family's company. Seeing his efforts outshine Tatsuya's he felt remorse. It's Tatsuya who supposedly is going to sit that position. He didn't want that responsibility not yet anyway. The sound of a chair scratching on the hardwood floor met his ears. He dares a glance at his older brother who wears a stoic mask.

"Well then I guess I'm not needed here. Staring at his no-life younger brother he smirked. Since you have everything you ever need. I will be on my way, sorry to inconvince you Wakahsai-san." Then Tatsuya just left, Kazuki made an instinctive run to his older brother, but is held back from his father.

"Tell oksan that Tatsuya decided to live in one of the dorms at the college." _So you want me to tell a lie to oksan?_ But his month decided otherwise.

"Of course otusan." Fumio watches his younger son leaving the room. The room is silent then Fumio did the only thing he can escape his mess. That is to see a certain friend for advice. _If only that accident never happen. I bet you can teach kids better than me right Akira?_ Down the hall Kazuki has no idea how to confront Tatsuya. Just a few doors down his father's butler Aki-san knocking at his brother's bedroom door.

"Tatsuya-san you don't need to do this. I'm sure Wakahsai-san…" The door opens a crack then fully open as Tatsuya tugging a bag.

"Yeah use that old excuse. I'm sure **otusan** didn't mean it. He says anything negative especially when he is angry. Tell him to screw himself with another son." Kazuki is not far from the staircase, stares at Tatsuya who came closer. Ryo bounded upstairs nearly unsettling the vase on display. He halted at the brother's feet d using his puppy eyes at Tatsuya. A tiny smile broke the stony expression. The dishearten youth knees the same level as Ryo. Take care of oksan. Okay?" Ryo woofed and pawed the ground gently. His eyes harden at his younger brother.

"Wish you the best of luck." Tatsuya's tone is nothing else but contempt. As well raise in a high class there is one rule that seems to apply in everyone you meet. Don't show any weaknesses.

"Same to you."

* * *

Kazuki locked himself in his room that next day. Not even the servants can lure him with deep-fried bean curd his favorite food. Just waft the sweet aroma from the kitchen and their young master will come in inspecting what on earth is that attractive smell. Finally after half the day gone their patience was rewarded by their young 'fox' dubbed one of their co-workers. Came sprinting down the stairs, snatches the plate of deep-fried bean curd.

"Ah perfect something that lightens the mood a bit." That's all he said before retreating to his room. Aki-san shakes his head. It seems like half a century he seen Kazuki acting his age. Back inside his room he went to his desk reading what looks like auto mechanics. The book was yellow with age dated back in the 60's. Next to the book is his three science books physics, Biology and Chemistry. Kazuki eased his back on the chair as he look at both sets of books, three of them for the future and the other the 'taboo' of what his life could have been. The path he is thinking of choosing is easy but, includes a lot of stress issues. The other path is easy he can even cruse by, but acceptance is harder. Can't he give that second path a chance?

"Why not? Like they say in America 'Nothing ventured, nothing gained'." As he said it, Kazuki opens the book of mechanics, clearly ignoring the other three textbooks.

* * *

In a very similar mood, Kyouichi repeatedly throws a rubber bouncy ball at the opposite wall. He was bored most of the puzzles his friend had given him aren't attractive enough. Besides those games and puzzles were meant for two people. He only survived only a minimum of two days and there is no one there to challenge him. On his red cherry desk is a package of application forms for a specific school. _Well Kaz-chan I guess we will be seeing each other sooner than you think._

Not far where the application is keys of a car, which have been thrown aside carelessly. The youth halted his activity, jumped out of bed and cross to the huge window. The car he will be driving is a white Nissan GT-R R32. "It's going to be a sweet weekend!"

* * *

a/n: Heeellloooo! Geez this fandom is quite silent this year. I hope those brillant stories aren't abandon!


End file.
